<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twitch by ThatSinga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770290">Twitch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga'>ThatSinga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rowvember 2020 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saints Row</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, LGBTQ Themes, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Sleeping Together, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Velvet is often plagued by nightmares, leaving her and her partner restless.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Boss (Saints Row)/Viola DeWynter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rowvember 2020 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was in the middle of the night, prime time for Steelport's scum to do whatever shady dealings they had been up to. But at the top of one of the many towers rising above the city, two of the criminal underworld's top women had been sleeping soundly, or at least tried to. For once they weren't up taking care of business and planning their next move all night.</p><p>Viola's apartment was pitch black, the only source of light in the room was coming from the digital alarm clock that was placed on her nightstand, displaying that it was a quarter past three in the morning. The woman had to have a set of strong blinds installed for the windows, that were required for blocking out the lights of the city below, especially the two giant screens that could be seen from almost anywhere in the city, casting a bright, pink light onto the side of the skyscraper.</p><p>Viola liked when it was completely dark, dim lights just reminded her of brothels and clubs, which in turn reminded her of work, which was not helpful at all when she was trying to rest.</p><p>What had also not been helpful when trying to sleep, was sharing your bed with the leader of the Saints.<br/>
Afterall, Velvet had two preset sleep modes: Calm as a baby, and fidgety as a baby.</p><p>Tonight she was set to the latter.</p><p>The two women usually slept in each other's arms, with either Viola or Velvet being the big or the small spoon respectively, sometimes also facing one another as they were hugging. During this night, Vivi had been twitchy again, flinching in her sleep, as if someone was attacking or scaring her. Viola knew that most likely meant her girlfriend was having a nightmare. Again.</p><p>It made the black haired woman sad whenever her partner was having night terrors. Sometimes she'd wake up in shock, followed by her calming her lover down, and reassuring her that she was safe, but then she'd go back to sleep and start having bad dreams again. All the former Morningstar could do then was hold on to the shaking woman in her arms, trying to make her feel the warmth of her embrace, hoping it helped.</p><p>The same was the case this night, the redhead had been jerking every once in a while ever since she had fallen asleep, making Viola wake up twice already. The lieutenant didn't blame her though, she'd have nightmares of her own every now and then, usually involving her late sister and the man that had killed her, and then Vivi would be there for her, too. Velvet's nightmares, however, seemed to have a multitude of causes. Sometimes the horned woman would talk in her sleep, mentioning random names, some of which she recognized, like Carlos, and Lin, others that she couldn't place, like William. Viola winced whenever she said Johnny's name, despite what she had told the gang leader back during their meeting at the park, she felt at least partially responsible for his death, blaming herself for her partner's sorrow.</p><p>Velvet's jolts were getting stronger and more frequent now, squirming in her sleep as if she was trying to get someone or something away from her.</p><p>"Boss," Viola tried calming her down.</p><p>It had no effect, the demoness was still twitching around.</p><p>"Velvet," the black haired woman tried again.</p><p>No luck, the Boss was struggling to break free of Viola's hug now.</p><p>"VIVI!" She finally yelled.</p><p>The redhead woke up with a gasp, breathing heavily as she tried to figure out where she was and what was going on, her yellow eyes darting across the room, taking in the familiar surroundings and slowly relaxing when she realized that she was in Viola's bed.</p><p>"Ssshhh, it's okay, I'm here, you're safe," she reassured her, resting the side of her face on the succubus' back, still holding her tightly.</p><p>"Fuck, I'm sorry, V," Velvet apologized when she had eventually calmed down.</p><p>"It's okay, don't worry about it," she affirmed her lover, the Boss must have already been feeling upset from her nightmare, the last thing Viola wanted was to make her feel guilty for her restlessness.</p><p>Velvet turned around to face the woman that had been embracing her for all this time, her glowing amber eyes giving her a pleading look.</p><p>"I'm keeping you awake with my commotions." Vivi always felt bad whenever her night terrors prevented the other woman from sleeping or woke her up, why the former Morningstar still decided to share her bed with the demoness was beyond her.</p><p>"I don't care, you'll freeze to death if I don't keep you warm, and I like the company." Viola just really enjoyed having someone holding her, or to hold onto at night, someone she loved being there was calming for the woman.</p><p>Velvet continued staring into her partner's eyes.</p><p>"Do you wanna talk about your dream?" The black haired woman offered.</p><p>The Saint just shook her head, to which Viola responded by pressing a soft kiss onto her forehead, before tugging her closer and letting the redhead snuggle into her.</p><p>Velvet always concealed her horns when sharing the bed with someone, she wouldn't risk accidentally stabbing her partner with them in her sleep, especially when she was as twitchy as tonight. Instead, Velvet usually revealed her tail and teeth, covering her mouth with a mask so she wouldn't accidentally cut or bite whomever she was resting with with her fangs.</p><p>After a few moments of cuddling in that position, Velvet lovingly wrapped her tail around Viola, keeping her close, while she was curled up, snuggling into the woman. Viola had both of her arms around the demoness, one hand on her back, and the other on the back of her head, gingerly pushing her masked face into her soft chest. When she saw the gang leader's glowing eyes shut, she pulled the sheets back over them, making sure they were both covered and shielded from the cold, making the redhead purr gently.</p><p>A few moments later, Viola also closed her eyes again, the low rumbles emanating from Velvet's chest soothing her to sleep.</p><p>The rest of the night passed by without any further disturbances, as they both slept in each other's arms, sharing their warmth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>